the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
War Elves
Long ago, when the High Elves ruled the lands of the Dreaming as lords and masters, not all of the so-called 'High' Elves were content to spend their days as glorified judges and magistrates. Many were the feuds and wars fought, especially with the darker races of Fey like the Orcs and Goblins. Many of these early Elves discovered a thrill they found in battle, a sense of purpose they could find nowhere else. In time, these Elves began to study the arts of war, and eventually, such studies brought them to the Gods of War. When these Elves looked upon these deities of combat and empire-building, they found in them that same sense of purpose which they had sought to exemplify. They swore fealty to the War Gods and baptized themselves with the flames of further combat. Such were the origins of the War Elves. Facts: -The War Elves are a branch of the Elven race who have been shaped by their service to the Gods of War. Almost all members of the Race who become Adepts join the Order of Warriors. Even those who don't become Adepts still pay homage to the Powers of War. -War Elves are unique in that they are much more muscular than the other Elven races. While still smooth and slender compared to other races, War Elves are still clearly athletic and possess a natural capacity for speed and acrobatics. They also tend to be shorter than other Elves. -War Elves organize themselves into fighting units, often styled as regiments or knighthoods. Both male and female War Elves are trained to fight, although female War Elves are often expected to fulfill only the role of defenders (although determined female War Elves have broken out of such stereotypes). -The capacity for magick common to the Elven race has dwindled in the War Elves, atrophied from disuse owing to their preference for martial combat. While War Elves can still practice magick naturally, they rarely develop any arcane abilities beyond War Magick or something similar (Fire Manipulation is a popular secondary option). -War Elves still call the lands of the Dreaming their home. However, unlike their High Elf relatives, the War Elves have no problem leaving the Dreaming to continue their conquests elsewhere. -War Elves possess an abiding hatred for Orcs and will often attack these Fey on sight. This shouldn't come as a surprise since the earliest War Elves sought out the Gods of War precisely because they were combating the Orc hordes who frequently pillage across the Dreaming. -War Elves are perfectly happy to let the High Elves sit on their fancy thrones and play politics. Just so long as they are allowed to continue their conquests, the War Elves have no problem working with their High Elf cousins. -War Elves want little if anything to do with the Dark Elves. They do favor the Sylvan Elves, often relying on them as scouts and guides, but the Sylvan Elves' penchant for isolation comes across as cowardly in the mindset of the War Elves. Category:War Category:Fey